Love Is Like A Role that We Play
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Some people see love as a fairytale. Some see it as a tragedy. Hilary learns that love is a betrayal of those you hold dear...HiroHil! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** This is what I get for listening to my best friend's Dashboard Confessional

C.D. Man, she has soft music. Anyways this idea came to me. If you don't like

Hiro/Hil, just give it a chance. I think you'll enjoy this.

**Max: **She doesn't own otherwise there would be some messed up couples.

**Chibi-Kari**: Oh be quiet you.

**Max:** On with the fic...

* * *

**Love is Like a Role that We Play**

**Chapter 1- How it began

* * *

**

Sometimes things don't turn out the way that you want them to. Well I learned

my lesson. I was naive, I see that now. I believed in fairy tales, ha. Isn't that just a

great big joke? I really thought that no matter what happened your life would work out.

I believed that love could conquer all. Now I see I was wrong. Love is a betrayal of all

those you hold dear. Lust can make everyone turn their backs on you. I'm Hilary,

better known as the trainer of the Bladebreakers, and this. Well this is my story.

It started like all stories, on a day. It was a completely normal day. Well as

normal as things could get. Max and Rei had just left the Bladebreakers to return to

their new teams. It all started before Kai left us but after the tag teams were chosen.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

Tyson was battling against Kai, but as normal Drazer was dominating the dish.

Hilary walked outside to find everyone hard at work training. Hiro was yelling at all of

the boys to do better. Kenny was getting so nervous that he was having trouble lasting

more than five minutes with Daichi.

"Come on Kenny! You're doing great!" Hilary shouted from the porch.

At the shout Hiro swung his head around and glared at her, "He needs to greatly

improve. You shouldn't be getting his hopes up for failure."

Hilary just glared back, "Encouragement does wonders. And what have you

been taking melancholy lessons from Kai."

"Maybe you should leave if you can't handle the truth. Life isn't a fairytale." Hiro

said curtly.

"There are many views of reality and the human spirit can conquer all." Hilary

stated as she walked over to get a closer look at Kenny and Daichi's match. Hiro just

turned his full attention to Kai and Tyson.

"Hey Kenny. Don't sweat it. Just stay focused. And remember this. Find a fault

in your opponent so that you have confidence." Hilary said smiling at her shorter friend.

"Daichi's an excellent blader, I'm not quite up to his standards." Kenny said

shaking his head as Daichi put on a cocky grin and added a 'that's right.'

"I'm sorry, Kenny. Did I say that it had to be about his blading?" Hilary said

smiling.

"Wait, I don't understand what your getting at."

"Look at him he's practically a monkey boy." Hilary said as Kenny joined her in a

laugh, causing Daichi to get mad and loose his focus, leaving StrataDragoon open for a

direct attack.

Kenny looked down at his spinning blade and then over to StrataDragoon,

"Thanks Hilary. I understand what you mean, trash talking using their insecurities."

Kenny said smiling at Hilary who was shaking her head yes.

"Well it seems that little missy is right about one thing." Hiro said, "Picking on

insecurities can make the underdog the winner."

"Little Missy?!?" Hilary asked putting her hands on her hips, "What are you stuck

in a bad western?"

"Can someone just tie her down and gag her?" Hiro said, "Go another round,

Kenny."

Kenny leaned over towards Hilary, "Well I think it was great advice." But then

receiving a glare from Hiro he went back to work.

"I'm gunna get something to drink." Hilary said to no one inparticular.

As she was getting her drink she heard a noise from behind her. She jumped

then turned around quickly. Seeing who it was she let out the breath she had held,

"Shouldn't you be outside?"

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well I hope that you like it so far. And I hope none of you get me wrong I'm

still a diehard Kai/Hil fan. I'm just experimenting.

**Max:** Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *


	2. Sealing With A Kiss

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Thank you to my four reviewers!

**Max**: Maybe this story isn't worth reviews. Oh and she doesn't own!

**Chibi-Kari**: Well I like it. **Did you know...in the state of Florida, it is illegal to **

**have premarital sex?**

**Max**: Well they don't enforce that one.

**Chibi-Kari**: Yeah I know.

**Max**: You do?

**Chibi-Kari**: Ugg...no not that way! Anyways on with the fic...

**

* * *

Love is Like a Role that We Play**

**Chapter 2- Sealing With A Kiss

* * *

**

**Tyson's Kitchen

* * *

**

"Shouldn't you be outside, Hiro?" Hilary asked as she turned to the man

sitting on the table behind her.

"Yeah I guess. I just thought I should apologize for being so hard on you.

You really helped Kenny out there." He said letting his gaze rest gently on her

face.

"Thanks, but you could have waited to tell me outside. But I think I know

the reason you didn't." Hilary said letting one of her hands rest on her waist.

"Oh is that so?" Hiro answered cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, you have too much pride to do that. Especially since you just

antagonized me since I got here." She replied as she started to tap her foot

mercilessly against the ground.

He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed his brows for a moment

before replying, "That's not why I do it."

"Oh, it isn't? Enlighten me."

"I'm not hard on you because I like to bother you. I do it for your own

good. Just like I do it for the rest." He answered.

"Well I can take care of myself" Hilary said as she stepped forward in an

unspoken challenge.

"You are overly idealistic, that makes it easy for someone to take

advantage of you!" Hiro said sliding off the table and walking closer to her, "I

don't want to see that happen to you. A lot of things can happen to an

unsuspecting girl!"

"Oh and so you're saying that I need a protector. Who is that supposed to

be? Huh? You?" Hilary said walking closer to him.

"Yes." With that simple word, Hiro closed the distance between them,

capturing her lips with his own, holding her tightly in his arms.

Hilary was shocked at this sudden action, but couldn't deny that she had

feelings for the blue haired man. As he ran his tongue against her bottom lip she

allowed him entrance, taking their kiss to a whole new level. With shuffled steps

they backed up to the counter, still not breaking the kiss. With a swift movement

of his hand he cleared the counter, causing her glass of water to fall to the

ground, the clear liquid escaping unto the floor. Hiro quickly lifted her up onto the

counter, so that their height difference was solved. They continued this with

much passion.

"Hilary!" Came a squeaky voice ringing out through the dojo.

Quickly she pushed the man off of her, "Be there in a minute, Daichi!" She

answered before looking at the man in front of her. His eyes were tracing the

groves in the floor, with shame showing through his body language. She slid

herself down from the counter, "What was that for?" Hilary asked softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess I just lost control for a minute. It won't

happen again." Hiro said as he started to back away, refusing to look her in the

face.

"Do you have feelings for me?" She asked as she neared him once again.

"You're too young for me. It's against the law." He answered.

"That's not what I asked." Hilary said sternly.

"Yes. Do you?" He answered daring to look up at the girl.

"Do you think I would let you kiss me like that if I didn't?" She said smiling,

"But I don't want to be used. I'm smarter than that."

"I wouldn't even think about that." He said nearing her once again, this

time to wrap his arms around her waist in a loving way.

"Good, but we still come to the fact that this isn't something that the

community would celebrate. I mean you're 21 and I'm only 16." She said resting

her hands on his chest.

"Well does anyone have to know?" He said pulling her closer to him.

"No, I guess not." She said as she initiated this kiss.

"Hilary!" The voice rang out again.

"Coming!" She quickly said as she released her boyfriend and ran back

outside.

Hiro stood in the empty kitchen for a moment watching the retreating form

of his girlfriend. Slowly he walked out of the dojo, leaving the broken glass in it's

pile of water.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well there was the next chapter. This will get better and much more

dramatic as time goes on...I mean really dramatic.

**Max**: Yeah, I'd say so. I've read over the future chapters and it is definitely a lot

more dramatic.

**Chibi-Kari**: Thanks for reading!

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	3. Letting You In

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Back again…sorry about the wait. But exam week starts on Friday so I've**

been a little stressed. I hope to start updating a little quicker after exams.

**Max**: She doesn't own, otherwise the show would only air during the summer and then

it would be all day all the time.

**Chibi-Kari**: I wish. Maybe I could be voted the leader…ha…anyways **sorry about **

**Kai's character in this chapter, but it's really important to the story and I wanted **

**to explain why Hilary knows so much about Kai.**

**Max**: On with the fic…

**

* * *

Love Is Like A Role We Play That We Play**

**Chapter 3-Letting You In

* * *

**

A young woman walked the floor of a training area. Her brown hair was falling in

her face, covering the anguish and abandonment that she felt. Her family, the one that

had been falling apart for the last few months, truly diminished. True she had a real

family, but it wasn't one that any normal person would classify as a normal family. Her

mom was either drunk or working. Hilary was the person to pay the bills. Her older

brother had died when she was twelve. He was hit by a drunk driver, which made her

mother's drinking habits all the more ironic. Her father had walked out on them when

she was five only to come back every so many years to get their hopes up that he might

stay, he never did. This is why she considered the Bladebreakers her family, but they

were falling apart just like her real family had. Max and Rei had left, she was horribly

saddened that they hadn't even said goodbye or even written to say they were alright,

but then a wonderful thing had taken place. Hiro had confessed his love for her, they

had been dating for almost two months now. Just when she thought for once she could

have a bit of happiness, Kai left. Left without saying anything. This was the most

tramatic thing that could have happened to her. Through the year she had confided in

him and him in her. They shared a bond, one that bordered on her knowing what

caused him to act the way he would. It had all started with the discussion of not quitting

the team after he lost Dranzer.

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

Hilary started to walk away, leaving Kai to think for himself. The wind was

kicking up and it was starting to get cold. Hilary wrapped her arms around herself to

keep warm.

"Hilary." Came a soft voice, causing her to turn.

"What, Kai?" She asked walking back towards the young man that had turned to

look at her.

His eyes scanned the ground for a moment before shifting up to her, "Thanks."

She smiled knowing that he could barely talk yet alone say thank you, "No

problem. You guys are my only family. I just wouldn't want anything to happen to you

guys." She turned again to leave.

"Only family?" His question hanging in the air as she cursed herself silently for

not saying like family, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I meant to say like family." She answered still not facing him, she tried

to ignore the echo of his footsteps nearing her stooped form.

"When you make a mistake in what you say, you say what you truly mean." He

said as he uncertainly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't try to use any of your tricky logic on me Kai! I know the book!" She said

firmly.

"Oh so you hide from the truth too."

"Don't construe my words like that."

"I'm not. It's what you're saying."

"Just leave me alone."

"Talk to me."

Hilary started to laugh, "I never thought I would hear you speak such blasphemy!"

Kai let a smile appear on his lips, "Neither did I. But since I said it, it was what I

meant to say."

"Oh Geeze."

* * *

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Hilary smiled gently as she recalled the hours they had spent talking about her

family, his past. Insecurities was a major portion of the discussion. He knew she had

abandonment issues, but he went and left her anyway. Hilary let herself fall to her

knees as she cried. Cried because she never had before. Cried for her real family and

her other family. No one was there to see her. Kenny had left to sleep and Tyson and

Daichi were lost somewhere out there in the forest. She was alone. Alone like she

convinced herself she would always be.

"Hilary?" A voice rang out through the darkness, echoing against the walls and

mixing with the only sound, her sobs. Footsteps neared her slumped form, but she

didn't hear anything, "Baby." Came the soft sound of Hiro's voice as he leaned down

toward his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

She looked up as he wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her in his

arms, "He-he left me. We kn-knew each other's secrets an-and he left me." She buried

herself into her boyfriend's chest as he gently shushed her.

"Kai?" He asked as she shakes her head yes, "You guys were close?" Once

again she motioned yes. "I could tell when you spoke about how he felt during the

battle with Daichi." She gasped and looked up as he softly laughed, "Yes I was there. I

heard it all. You know an awful lot about him."

"Everything, as he does about me." She responded as she wrapped her arms

around his neck.

"Well, how about letting me in. Telling me everything. I'm here for you and I

won't ever leave. But for now you need to get to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow,

especially if we have to find my little brother out in the forest." Hilary laughed slightly at

his joke, "Now that's better." He stood helping her to her feet. They walked hand and

hand down the long hallway, letting silence fall between them. Soon they reached

Hiro's door and it was time for them to separate.

She turned to walk down the hallway, but turned back and walked to her

boyfriend. Hiro stood with his hand on the door, the light pouring onto the floor in front

of the open door. Hilary walked toward him and stopped him from entering by placing a

hand on his arm.

"What?" He asked as she leaned onto the tips of her feet and wrapped her arms

around his neck, their lips joining fiercely. He wrapped his free arm around her waist

pulling her closer to him.

When they let go, Hilary placed her hands on the sides of his face, gently

stroking them as he closed his eyes, "Let me stay with you tonight. I mean really." She

softly said causing his eyes to snap open and stare intently into her eyes. He quickly

pulled her into his room and shut the door. The sudden light leaving the dark hallway,

the only sound was the lock on the door echoing down the corridor.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well I liked it.

**Max**: It was very serious and kind of depressing.

**Chibi-Kari**: Yeah…well you have to take into account that I was listening to Boulevard

of Broken Dreams by Greenday.

**Max**: That explains it…anywho…Read And Review!

* * *


	4. God's Joke

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Here is the next chappie, sorry for the wait, but exams, family, and my**

grandpa's death impeded me from finishing sooner. Not to mention my computer crashed the

other day...stupid gateway...obviously if your computer crashes there is something wrong with

it...bah!

**Max**: She doesn't own, but someone could give her Beyblade for Christmas. On with the fic...

* * *

**Love Is Like A Role That We Play**

**Chapter 4-God's Joke

* * *

**

How come perfect relationships only last for a few months? Was it outlawed by

the higher force? Was it punishment? How could something so right become so

wrong? Hiro had left her; well he had left the whole team. Tyson and Hiro got in a

major fight and with a 'find yourself a new coach' he walked out. He walked out on her.

He hadn't even tried to call in three months. Hilary knew she should have told him right

away, but it isn't that easy to tell. What was she supposed to say, 'Hi, honey. Just

wanted to say I'm three months pregnant'? The funny thing was she was going to tell

him that day. But that's how it works, just God's way of laughing at you.

She had to be strong, strong for herself, strong for her child. All those times her

mother told her, 'Why would you buy the ice cream truck if you could get the ice cream

for free'. Hilary had wished for her leg to be long enough for her to kick herself. How

many times had she laughed at her mother? Scoffed her attempts for teaching her

daughter? Millions, and now she was stuck in that situation. Hilary was now six months

pregnant and showing horribly. She'd stand in front of the mirror for hours just hating

herself. And Tyson, well he was being ridiculously overprotective of her. No reaching

above her head, no waiting on anyone, no carrying anything. It was absolutely

ridiculous. He would go out of his way to do something for her. Of course he wasn't

exactly happy when he found out who's baby it was, but he would always say, 'I'm going

to be an Uncle.'

* * *

**Flashback

* * *

**

"**Well that's fine! Let him leave! See if I can care one bit!**" Tyson shouted as

Kenny and Daichi sunk back in their chairs.

Hilary walked in the door smiling, holding several shopping bags, "Hey guys!

Where's Hiro?"

"**That idiot is gone!**" Tyson shouted.

Hilary's eyes widened as she looked around, her voice softened, barely above a

whisper, "When is he coming back?" She knew the answer but didn't want to believe it.

"Never. Or at least I hope that long." Tyson's voice lowered to a deadly sound.

Hilary sunk to the ground and started to sob, "No. No, this can't happen."

"Why?" Tyson said, suddenly getting worried at her.

"**This!**" She shouted pointing at her stomach.

"What?" He asked as he neared her.

"**Your bother got me pregnant!**" She shouted as she broke into more tears.

Tyson backed away slowly, shaking his head no. He slowly sat in a chair as his

eyes widened. He opened his mouth several times before speaking barely above a

whisper, "Was it…was it forced?"

Hilary shook her head no, "I love him."

Once again he was at a loss of words, "How…I mean why…I mean when…I

mean I don't know." He looked at her, still crying on the floor. Quickly he stood up and

gathered her in his arms. "It's going to be okay. You'll see this will work. I'm sure as

soon as we tell Grandpa. He'll be thrilled you know. He never thought he'd live to see

the day he'd have a great grandchild. Shhhhh. It's just fine. Everything will be fine and

hey I'm going to be an Uncle."

Hilary looked up at his honest face and giggled slightly as he rambled, "Thanks

Tyson."

"Hey what can you say? I'm going to be an Uncle."

* * *

**End Of Flashback-BBA Revolution Hotel Room

* * *

**

A knock brought her out of her thoughts as she placed the cup down on the

counter, overlooking the living room. For once she was thankful, no one could see her

fat belly behind this counter.

"I'll get it!" Kenny's voice rang from the living room as he waited for Daichi to

make his move in chess, "Come on in guys. We are so glad to see you!"

Max, Kai, and Rei followed Kenny into the kitchen. Hilary's face immediately

brightened, "Hey guys! Want something to drink?"

"Great to see you, Hil! Sure I'll have something!" Max smiled as he sat down.

"Me too." Rei said as Kai nodded in agreement.

"Coming right up." She smiled as she turned around.

"Hey where's Tyson?" Max asked as the others joined him sitting.

"He's taking a shower." Kenny answered.

"Oh so his hygiene has improved greatly then?" Rei said as they all laughed.

"It was never bad in the first place buddy." Tyson said as he joined the group.

His eyes immediately searched for Hilary, "What are you doing Hil?"

"Getting a drink for the guys." She said turning back towards him.

His eyes widened slightly as he walked quickly into the kitchen, "No. Go sit

down. I'll do it."

"Tyson-"

"Don't argue with me." Max, Rei, and Kai looked confused as Kenny and Daichi

watched on in slight amusement.

"Here we go again." Daichi whispered to Kenny.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd just let him have his way. I mean he's not going to let

her help anyway and he would have been furious if he had found out later." Kenny

responded.

"Fine." She said as she crossed her arms and stomped into the living room.

Max fell off the couch. Rei looked on with wide eyes. Kai's expression was of

pure shock and rage.

"Don't let your eyes fall out Rei." Hilary laughed as she sat across from the guys.

"Hilary you're pregnant." Max said, still from his position on the floor.

"What gave you that idea?" Hilary asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Who?" Kai demanded shocking her with his firmness.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the

reviews. **I'm thinking of doing a chapter with Tyson's thoughts in it. Should I?**

**Max**: Review!

* * *


	5. Surprise For Kai

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Well, I had written this chappie a long time ago…but my computer**

crashed…Thank God it is finally fixed! Happy New Year…err a month late.

**Max**: She doesn't own for obvious reasons. She probably wouldn't get the

series done. Instead she would watch Kenshin all day long and there aren't that

many of those episodes.

**Chibi-Kari**: FSU!

**Max**: Forgive her, college acceptance letters just came in. On with the fic…

* * *

**Love Is Like A Role That We Play**

**Chapter 5-Surprise For Kai

* * *

**

**Kai's POV

* * *

**

I finally decided to visit my old team. I mean I couldn't go without visiting Tyson and

Kenny. Daichi I could live without, but Hilary I had to see. Over the time we spent

together, she became almost a portion of me. She had more insight on me than I even

did. It's kind of creepy.

'Man, why do they have to be on the top floor.' I thought as I climbed what seemed like

the hundredth stair. Like I was going to get in an elevator, I avoid human socialization

as much as I can. There is **_no_** reason I would ever get in an elevator with a myriad

amount of people.

'Finally.' I thought as I reached the top floor and rounded the corner to the door, 'Wait.

Mess of blonde hair and black pony. Rei and Max are here, well that's two less trips I

have to take.

"Hey!" Max said as he looked over and bounded towards me. He is definitely the only

guy that should bound…scratch that no one should bound.

"Hi, buddy! Funny, seeing you here." Rei said as he turned and walked towards me.

Great now I have both of them wanting to chat.

"Hn." I replied as I walked passed them and knocked on the door. Rei and Max stood

behind me, as we waited for the door to be opened. Suddenly we heard an "I'll get it!"

and Kenny swung the door open, inviting us in with happiness shining through his

eyes…err…or lack there of.

Walking in I saw Daichi scratching his head at the chess game in front of him. I just

shook my head slightly as I thought that only Kenny would try to teach a dimwit to play a

strategic game.

"Hey guys! Want something to drink?" Hilary's voice interrupted my thoughts, as I

looked over to see her standing in the kitchen. She looked prettier than ever.

Pretty…only a word I would say to her. It's funny how one person can change you so

much. I nodded yes, a drink actually sounded good right now.

Ha, Rei's right about Tyson's hygiene…or once again lack there of. And of course with

his perfect timing he walks in "It was never bad in the first place buddy." Who are you

kidding, Tyson. You smell like a pig most of the day. "What are you doing Hil?" Oh

come on Tyson, she is standing in the kitchen. I didn't think you were this dumb.

"Getting a drink for the guys." Hilary said turning to him, she almost seemed to be

begging.

His eyes widened slightly as he walked quickly into the kitchen, "No. Go sit

down. I'll do it." When did this happen? When did he become caring?

"Tyson-" There is that look again.

"Don't argue with me." Why is he being so firm about this, and why isn't she reveling

that she has him doing chores for her?

"Here we go again." Daichi whispered to Kenny. What does that mean?

"Yeah, you'd think she'd just let him have his way. I mean he's not going to let

her help anyway and he would have been furious if he had found out later." Kenny

responded. Furious, for her doing something? Something happened.

"Fine." She said as she crossing her arms and stomping into the living room.

**_Clunk_** Max fell off the couch. Smooth Max, you always were the most graceful of us.

Rei looked on with wide eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if they popped right out of his

head. He's Chinese…geeze…his eyes weren't made to go that wide! Me, I knew that I

wasn't succeeding in masking this expression of pure shock and rage. Somewhere

inside me I even felt a twinge of betrayal. How could she get herself in this

situation? No, that's not the question. The question is who and how can I kill him?

"Don't let your eyes fall out Rei." Hilary laughed as she sat down. How could she be

taking this so lightly?

"Hilary you're pregnant." Go Max, I think you just won the obvious award and get off the

floor.

"What gave you that idea?" Now that is the Hilary I know.

I just couldn't take this anymore. I need to know who did this. I will kill him. I knew my

knuckles were turning white from gripping the arms of the chair. "Who?" I asked not

even hiding my anger.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: I will update sooner now…I hope you liked. And just to mention, we

can't hear Kai's thoughts all the time, so I am allowed to take liberties!

**Max**: Sure…you are going to get so flamed for this. Review!

* * *


	6. Explainations

**&&&&&&**

**Chibi-Kari**: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but here is the next installment.

**Max**: Yeah a **Really** long time!

**Chibi-Kari**: Sorry…I'm moving out in a week so I'll be updating after everything is fixed

up and put together.

**Max**: Yeah no more parents telling her to stop writing. On with the fic…

**&&&&&&**

**Love Is Like A Role That We Play**

**Chapter 6-Explainations**

**&&&&&&**

**Hilary's POV**

**&&&&&&**

Geeze it was hard enough describing it to Tyson. Now I have to deal with telling the

rest of the guys. And Kai…Kai looks ready to kill. I've never seen him so

enraged…well I guess when Tyson does something stupid. No now that I think about it

I've never seen him so enraged.

Take a deep breath Hilary and spit it out, "Hiro."

"Grrrr…" Now I was definitely not expecting Max to growl. Kai yes, Rei maybe, but Max

never…

"Did he-? How-? Where-?" Rei stuttered as his eyes slowly regained there normal

form, but obviously he still hadn't regained all his facial muscles and the twitching was

creepy.

"I love him." Was all I could say, I hope it answered something…anything.

"How could you be so stupid? A guy that age only wants one thing!" Kai roared

catching everyone off guard, "Where is the asshole?"

"Kai-" I said trying to calm him down slightly, but his eyes just kept questioning, "Gone."

"Gone?" Max asked his eyes widening, "He left you like this?"

"Not exactly." I answered looking down at my hands.

"She didn't get a chance to tell him. And Kai keep your ass in check or I will kick you

out of this hotel suite!" Tyson said his eyes narrowing at Kai.

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about this if your good for nothing brother didn't come

around!" Kai yelled standing up and glaring at the boy who had now made his was

around the counter.

"I would have to agree with you. That good for nothing asshole did this, but what are we

supposed to do about it? Huh can you answer me that?" He countered walking

forward.

"Guys." I said calmly standing up and in between them.

"Stay out of this." Kai said as he turned to her, while Tyson just gently pushed me back

in the chair. How can I stay out of my own life.

"He's at B.E.G.A., not that that helps any." He said looking at Kai, then glancing at me.

How could they do this? Tyson lied to me and told me he didn't know where his brother

was!

My eyes were wide. I knew that the anger boiling up inside me would overflow soon. I

stood up and turned to face Tyson, "**I hate you!**" I yelled as I ran out of the room to my

bedroom.

"What was that all about?" I heard Max say as I slid down the door unto my butt. Tears

stung my eyes as I briskly wiped them away.

"I told her that he hadn't been in touch. The fact was that he's called several times to

talk to her, but I wouldn't let him. He finally stopped calling, it's been over a month."

Tyson said. From his tone I could tell he was sadly looking at the ground probably

shaking his head, "He obviously doesn't care. Who am I kidding Hiro never cares. He

just leaves whenever he wants and then reappears years later and expects everyone to

forgive him. Just like my Father. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but I'm

gunna change that. I'm gunna be there for Hil, through thick and thin. I'm gunna be the

best Uncle ever!"

"But it's not your job to be there, Tyson." Rei said his wisdom shining through. He was

right. I needed Hiro, Tyson was wonderful, but I need the man I love.

"Where are you going Kai?" Daichi asked. I assume Kai walked over towards the door.

"I have some business to take care of." I heard the door open then slam shut.

"He's going to see Hiro." Max let his voice ring out through the empty room. Thanks

Max you certainly win the most obvious person award.

**&&&&&&**

**TBC**

**Chibi-Kari**: Tense…what will happen? I'll update more often as soon as I get

settled…promise.

**Max**: Thanks for reading and please Review!

**&&&&&&**


	7. A Storm is Brewing

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** I am soooo sorry everyone. The doctors keep switching my meds so I'm 

completely screwed up. I'm gunna get my butt up and and update all my stories though.

I mean I have to work on them. Oh I might have got a publishing internship! It's so

exciting. I'll be writing the stuff on the backs off books!

**Max:** She doesn't own.

**Chibi-Kari:** No I don't **But I need your help:** I didn't get to see the end of g-rev and I

can't find a place to download it from. So if someone can tell me the ending that would

be wonderful!

**Max:** On with the fic and please help!

* * *

**Love is Like a Role that We Play**

**Chapter 7- A storm is Brewing

* * *

**

Kai growled as he walked through the streets, the low noise gathering the attention of

several older women-their eyes raised as they passed by. _'How could he do this? If _

_you are going to sleep with a girl, for God's sake use protection.'_ Thinking that enraged

Kai all the more, for it reminded him of the reality of everything that conspired. _'This _

_was Hilary. My Hilary. She's like an extension of me. The first girl I ever trusted the _

_first girl that I opened my heart to. And now she was in this situation because of a _

_stupid guy! A stupid guy that I'm going to murder slowly and painfully!' _His hand

clenched and unclenched sporadically at his sides, each wave of anger causing his

knuckles to grow all the whiter. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself slightly,

to no avail. His mask of apathy failing horribly, as his anger bubbled to the surface. If it

wasn't bad enough that Hiro was it B.E.G.A. Boris had to be the leader of this

organization. A man that Kai despised for most of his life was now working with the

man that had impregnated his friend, his best friend. It wasn't even forced! _'Atleast _

_when I betrayed the team, I was forced to do so. I didn't just walk out of the house and _

_decide that I was going to join the enemy. God damn him!'_

He stopped suddenly turning and looking at the building in front of him, the big letters

BEGA shown through the dark and dreary day. The stormy sky looking

dangerous…how appropriate. Taking a deep breath, Kai walked into the building. The

clouds churned in the sky, warning of a violent storm to come.

* * *

Inside

* * *

"I thought that you said that it wouldn't last much longer! You were supposed to crush 

the BBA Revolution and all remaining members of the Bladebreakers! I have things that

need to get done, this can't last forever Boris!" Hiro said as his red eyes sparked

dangerously. Lately all he had been able to think about was his girlfriend…he was

worried. An anxious feeling had taken a hold of him a few weeks ago. When he told his

brother he was leaving, he planned on taking Hilary with him, but every time he called

Tyson would answer. It infuriated him even more, a low growl escaped his throat.

"Hiro, my boy. Everything will work out. Don't get so worked up about everything. I

know this is taking awhile, but I really don't think that's why you're acting out." Boris

said calmly raising an eyebrow slightly, an evil smirk playing along his lips.

"Wh-what?" Hiro stuttered slightly.

"Maybe a certain girl, what's her name, oh yes Hilary. About 5'6, long brown hair,

beautiful ruby eyes. A girl like that only comes once in a lifetime." Boris laughed in the

open now. The booming sound echoed through the room, the evil lining the boarders.

"How?" Was all that managed to trickle out of his parched lips, he hadn't said a word

about her. And to his knowledge the media didn't have a single idea.

"I know everything. More than you know my dear boy. Just listen to me and do what's

told and your little girl will come out unharmed."

"You wouldn't." He growled curling his fists.

"Don't test me." Hiro widened his eyes and released his fists, he knew not to test Boris.

He had seen others suffer. He wouldn't end up in that trap. He didn't wish it on anyone,

even the enemy. None of this was working out the way it was supposed to.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Once again…please help. I'm sorry I don't have the energy to write

anymore today.

**Max:** Read and Review!

* * *


	8. Revelations

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** Really sorry about the wait. Really sorry. At least I haven't been on a whole

year hiatus. Sorry.

**Max:**She doesn't own. And she's probably seriously pissed people off. 

**Chibi-Kari:** On with the fic…

* * *

**Love is Like a Role That We Play**

**Chapter 8-Revelations**

* * *

Yelling rang out from down the hall. Someone was pushing through our protection.

And here I was standing dumbly in the hallway. The conversation with Boris was

ringing through my ears. At the moment I couldn't care less about the person making

their way down the corridor. All he cared about was Hilary and keeping her safe. Every

moment he lived was for her. He wanted to bring her. Why didn't he? Sure he called.

But he could have just showed up and taken her. Why didn't he? That was it, that's

what he would do. He'd just go over there and get her. Boris didn't say he couldn't.

She would be safe if she was with him. Him, or he hated to say it…Kai. But Kai had left

her, he had known all her secrets, all about her family. And he left her anyway.

Realization hit Hiro full blast as he brought his hand up to his face and rubbed

vigorously. He had left her, after everything she had told him. He had ruined

everything. He went back on his promise. He was a-

"**Bastard**!"

Hiro spun around quickly, coming eye to eye with the boy he had just been thinking

about. "Kai."

**"You are a bastard! You left her. How could you just leave her?"** Kai was fuming

absolutely furious. And Hiro could see it.

**"You left her too. Don't go acting all holier than thou. Don't pull that crap with me!"** Hiro

yelled. His eyes burning with a similar fire. He wouldn't let Kai get away with it.

Blaming Kai would bring Hiro a little feeling a solace.

**"When I left her, I left her in one piece!"** Kai yelled, he wasn't sure how to articulate his

words.

**"What do you mean? You hurt her so badly. I was the one that was there for her! I**

**was the one that held her close!"** Hiro yelled right back.

Kai scoffed, "You didn't just hold her did you? If you did everything would be fine!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro asked.

"You know what it means. You had sex with my Hilary!" Kai said in a solid but soft

tone.

"Your Hilary? And how would you know that?" Hiro asked.

"Ha. How do I know. It isn't hard to see. I mean she is six months pregnant! And

You…You just left her!" Kai said as he pointed at him.

"What do you mean she's _pregnant_?" Hiro asked his eyes wide.

"I mean she is carrying your child and in between three and four months she will have

the kid!" Kai stated his voice rising again.

"No. She's only 17. She can't have a baby. It's not possible." Hiro said softly, he

shook his head looking at the floor in disbelief.

"What do you think I'm lying? Sorry I'm not a liar like you." Kai said.

Hiro's eyes snapped up to Kai's…purple meeting red, "_But you don't keep promises._

_You told her that you'd never leave her_."

"And I came back. I think you're going to just runaway." With that Kai hit him as hard

as he could in the jaw. Hiro hit the ground with a thump.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** Wow, really sorry about the wait, but no one helped me with how the show

ends…so this is going to be Very different. Sorry. And yes I think that Kai would have

hit Hiro sooner than that but this worked.

**Max:** Thanks to anyone that stayed with us. If anyone stayed with us. Please Review!

* * *


End file.
